Partners in Crime
by Fanlady
Summary: Fang dan Gopal sering bertengkar, tapi mereka juga bisa kompak di waktu tertentu. Saat mengerjai Boboiboy, misalnya.


**"Partner in Crime"**

 **By Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : Friendship Fang and Gopal, probably OOC, typos(s), etc**

 **Untuk IrenaChan 1012**

.

.

.

"Gopal, kembalikan uangku yang kau pinjam minggu lalu. Kau bilang mau mengembalikannya hari ini, kan?"

Gopal yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan santai langsung tersedak karena Fang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menagih utang. Ia buru-buru menenggak segelas air sebelum akhirnya mendongak menatap Fang dengan takut-takut.

"Err… itu …"

"Apa? Kau tidak mau bayar lagi?" kata Fang garang.

"Anu … uangnya baru saja kupakai untuk membeli nasi lemak ini …" Gopal meringis dan menunjuk nasi di piringnya yang masih tersisa separuh. "Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau nasi lemak ini untukmu saja, lalu kita anggap utangku sudah lunas separuh. Bagaimana?" tawar Gopal dengan wajah memelas.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak butuh nasi lemak ini. Aku mau uang itu untuk membeli donat lobak merah! Cepat serahkan uangnya!" Fang mulai terlihat seperti preman tukang palak, membuat Gopal gemetar ketakutan di kursinya.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi, Fang …"

"Apa kau bilang?! Lalu gimana aku bisa beli donat lobak merah? Kau tidka tahu aku sudah tidak makan donat itu selama seminggu penuh karena uang bulananku hampir habis? Kau kira enak ditinggal sendirian di bumi dengan uang bulanan yang bahkan tak cukup untuk makan seminggu, hah?!"

"Tinggal minta uang jajan lebih sama abangmu saja apa susahnya sih?" kata Gopal sambil memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar omelan panjang lebar Fang.

"Minta uang jajan lebih, katamu? Kau mau aku dicincang jadi sate oleh si Kaizo sial—"

 **JDER! CTAR! BLAAR!**

Petir tiba-tiba menggelegar padahal langit sedang cerah. Fang dengan wajah ketakutan langsung bersimpuh memohon ampun. "Maafkan Pang, abang. Yang tadi itu cuma bercanda, sumpah!" serunya entah kepada siapa.

Gopal memandang sahabat aliennya itu dengan mulut ternganga. Ini anak kenapa? Stres kelamaan ditinggal sendirian di bumi?

"Hoi, Fang! Jangan bikin malu, ah. Kita lagi di kantin, tau!" kata Gopal. Benar saja, beberapa murid yang kebetulan tengah mampir ke kantin untuk membeli sarapan ikut menatap Fang dengan wajah melongo. Beberapa gadis terlihat tengah merekam peristiwa langka itu. Kapan lagi bisa melihat cowok tampan nan popular seperti Fang bersujud memohon ampun pada udara kosong?

Wajah Fang langsung memerah begitu menyadari tindakan konyolnya barusan. Ia mendelik ke arah para murid yang menontonnya, membuat mereka buru-buru bubar sebelum terkena amukan serangan bayangnya. Fang kemudian berbalik ke arah Gopal dengan ekspresi seram.

"Ini semua salahmu! Cepat bayar utangmu sekarang!"

Gopal langsung gemetar takut. "A-aku …" Kemudian secepat kilat ia melarikan diri, meninggalkan nasi lemaknya yang belum habis dimakan.

"Hei, jangan kabur! Kembali ke sini kau, Gopaal!"

Lalu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua makhluk ajaib itu. Bukan hal baru, hanya suatu runtinitas yang terjadi hampir setiap hari di Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis.

.

.

.

Hubungan persahabatan Fang dan Gopal dianggap cukup ajaib oleh para siswa di Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis. Di satu waktu, mereka bisa bertekar seperti dua negara tetangga Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan Tapi di lain waktu mereka bisa benar-benar kompak dan akur, contohnya saat keduanya merencanakan kejahilan untuk sang superhero Pulau Rintis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy.

"Hei, Fang, kau sudah menyiapkan alat-alatnya?" bisik Gopal.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah membeli seratus balon untuk kita ledakkan di depan muka Boboiboy nanti," balas Fang, juga dengan berbisik.

"Bagus. Kita akan melakukannya nanti saat jam istirahat," Gopal berkata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa semua balonnya harus dibeli dengan uangku, sih? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang bangkrut, hah?" bentak Fang tiba-tiba.

"Ehehe… nanti kuganti deh, beneran," Gopal mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk tanda _peace._ Fang hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kalian ngomongin apa, sih?" Boboiboy tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah mereka dan bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Oh, kami sedang … GYAA!" Gopal jatuh terjungkal dari kursinya karena kaget dengan kedatangan bocah bertopi oranye itu. "Boboiboy, jangan ngagetin dong! Kau tidak tahu jantungku ini sensitif?" ujar Gopal sambil mengurut dadanya.

"Oh, maaf, maaf," Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya, nyengir. "Habis kalian kelihatan lagi ngobrol seru, jadi aku pengen ikutan nimbrung. Jadi, kalian lagi ngomongin apa, nih?" lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Huh, bukan urusanmu. Pergi jauh-jauh sana, ini cuma antara aku dan Gopal," ketus Fang.

Boboiboy memicingkan mata curiga. "Jangan-jangan kalian …" Gopal dan Fang mulai berdebar-debar. Apa Boboiboy mengetahui rencana mereka? "… pacaran?"

"Hah?!" kata-kata Boboiboy sungguh tak terduga, membuat Gopal dan Fang menganga heran.

"Enak aja! Mana mungkin aku dan Gopal pacaran, bodoh! Aku masih normal, tau!" Fang menjitak kepala Bobobioy kesal.

"Yah, habis … kalian sering banget kasak-kusuk berdua, aku nggak diajak," Boboiboy menggembungkan pipi cemberut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Fang.

"Suka-suka dong. Sirik aja, sih."

Boboiboy semakin memanyunkan bibir sebal. Ia kemudian memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Sementara Fang dan Gopal diam-diam saling melempar pandang dan menyeringai jahat.

.

.

.

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

"GYAAA! Fang, tunggu aku!"

Gopal berlari terbirit-birit mengejar rekan kejahilannya yang sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri dari Boboiboy yang kini berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. Gopal dan Fang baru saja berhasil mengerjai cucu pemilik kedai kokotiam itu. Mereka meledakkan seratus balon tepat di atas kepala Boboiboy yang tengah tertidur pulas saat jam istirahat. Jelas saja sang superhero pemilik kekuatan elemen itu langsung mengamuk hebat dan menggunakan kuasa halilintarnya untuk mengejar kedua sahabat jahilnya.

"SINI KAU, GOPAL! TUSUKAN HALILINTAR!"

"GYAAAA! AMPUN BOBOIBOYYYY!"

Fang memelankan sedikit larinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia langsung panik melihat Gopal yang telah terkapar dengan tubuh setengah gosong karena amukan Boboiboy.

"Mampus aku!"

Sang pengendali bayang memutar otak cepat untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Namun bahkan sebelum ia sempat memutuskan, sosok berjaket hitam-merah telah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya murka.

"BERANINYA KAU MELETUSKAN BALON ITU DI DEPAN MUKAKU! RASAKAN INI, PUSARAN HALILINTARR!"

Fang menjerit dengan suara melengking seperti seorang gadis, sebelum akhirnya ikut terkapar bersama Gopal.

Boboiboy Halilintar mendengus puas, kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang tergelatak tak berdaya dengan tubuh hitam legam.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu! Sudah kubilang jangan pakai balon, Boboiboy pasti ngamuk!" kata Gopal kesal sambil memijit lengannya yang masih terasa ngilu karena terkena sengatan listrik dari Boboiboy.

"Mana kutahu dia bakal ngamuk beneran kayak gitu. Emang Boboiboy setakut apa sih sama balon meletus?" Fang berjalan terpincang-pincang di sebelah Gopal. Rambut landaknya yang selalu terlihat berantakan, kini semakin mencuat ke mana-mana seperti kulit durian.

"Nggak tahu, deh. Boboiboy takut banget kayaknya sama balon. Waktu itu aja dia bisa mendapat kekuatan Halilintar karena Adu Du meletuskan balon di depannya."

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal, dong!" ketus Fang.

"Aku udah bilang berkali-kali, tahu! Kau saja yang tidak mau dengar!" bentak Gopal tak mau kalah.

"Kapan kau bilang? Aku nggak tahu, tuh!"

"Nah, kan, kau emang nggak dengerin ucapanku. Dasar budeg!"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

" _Ehem._ "

Fang dan Gopal menoleh serentak dan melihat seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu telah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Pena kepala domba bergoyang-goyang di tangan kanannya sementara gadis itu melangkah mendekati mereka berdua dengan aura menyeramkan. Fang dan Gopal meneguk ludah.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Boboiboy," kata Yaya tenang. Namun aura hitam semakin memancar keluar darinya. "Kalian berdua tahu kan, mengerjai teman sendiri itu tidak baik. Apalagi kalian tega menggunakan _phobia_ -nya. Bagaimana kalau Boboiboy sampai kena serangan jantung?"

' _Ciee, perhatian sama Boboiboy …'_ Ingin Gopal mengucapkan itu pada Yaya, tapi ia masih sayang nyawa. Maka dirinya dan Fang hanya menunduk, tak berani memandang gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

"Karena itulah, aku akan memberikan hukuman pada kalian berdua," kata Yaya. Fang dan Gopal langsung menatapnya horror. "Hukuman kalian adalah … BERSIHKAN TOILET DAN HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH SELAMA SATU BULAN PENUH!"

"APA?! TIDAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
